Brothers of the Traitor
by licrois
Summary: Aiolos never knew that he has two little brothers until they accidentally saved him and baby Athena. AU. One-shot.


**Summary: Aiolos never knew that he has two little brothers until they accidentally saved him and baby Athena. AU. One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I only own the idea and this fanfiction. The real ones belong to their respective awesome authors who deserve the love of their fans.  
**

**A/N: Because this idea has been bugging me since forever, I decided to write it as a one-shot. Why one-shot? Because I don't have the time, energy, nor will to do longer than that.**

**

* * *

**

**B r o t h e r s **

**o f **

**t h e **

**T r a i t o r**

Aiolos was taken to the sanctuary when he was just a six years old toddler when he was taken to the Sanctuary. His parents are sickly and at the bring of death so when the envoy of Sanctuary came, they didn't hesitate to entrust their son to the Sanctuary, thinking that anywhere was better than the gravely diseased village. Aiolos, still a toddler but mature enough to understand, obediently followed his parents request and go to the Sanctuary where he'll be trained as a Saint.

However, not long after Aiolos went away, a cure for the disease was invented. It was a close call, but Aiolos' parents managed survived the disease. They quickly asked the Sanctuary if they can have Aiolos back, but it was already too late. Aiolos was already seen as a gifted saint candidate, even considered as the next Sagittarius Gold Saint by the people of Sanctuary. Pope Shion himself regrettably told them in his letter that with the Holy War drawing close, Sanctuary couldn't have missed a Gold Saint candidate. But he allowed them to exchange letter and would allow Aiolos to visit his parents when he was big enough to travel alone. They were even allowed to visit their son.

Unfortunately for Aiolos' parents, visiting was out of question since Sanctuary was too far away for their money to cover. It broke their heart that they can only exchange letters with their son until he's big enough to travel to his home so when Aiolia was born seven years later, they decided to keep it a secret even from Aiolos. The reason was they were afraid of losing their other son to the Sanctuary, in case they thought that Aiolia was as gifted as his brother and decided to make him a Saint too. They decision was strengthened with Aiolos' letters that mentioned about the harsh training and competition to get a cloth, let alone a gold one.

But they let Aiolia knows about his big brother. They read Aiolos' letters together in the dining room and told him bedtime stories that involved Aiolos' missions and accomplishments as Gold Saint (known from the letters of course). For Aiolia, his big brother was his bedtime story hero and it somehow helped the parents to overcome their sadness when they told stories about him. However, they were careful to create a bad image of Sanctuary to make Aiolia too scared to go there and at the same time hate it for taking his brother away.

Unfortunately, they didn't know that the result was the opposite. It was a ridiculous idea, but Aiolia was determined to go there to challenge the Gold Saints and fight the path to his brother's temple.

And then six years after Aiolia was born, the mother gave birth to another baby boy, who they decided to call as Regulus, since he looked like a baby prince with his golden hair and blue eyes. Though they could have easily called him Aiolos Jr. since he resembled Aiolos so much when he was a baby.

Eight months later, tragedy struck. A large earthquake tore the village, taking the parents' life while the two brothers miraculously survived because Aiolia snuck out with Regulus to play in the forest. When they got home, there was nothing left of their house except for rubble and the bodies of their parents stuck inside.

Feeling extremely sad and totally helpless, Aiolia cried for so long, joined by Regulus, before he remembered his hero: Aiolos. After leaving Regulus in a safe place not too far away, he began searching the remains of his house, holding back tears, for the savings of his parents. He knew that his parents were saving money for his and Regulus' education and the amount probably big enough for him and Regulus to travel to the Sanctuary. Well, he and Regulus can always snuck to a ship if it was not enough.

When the boy finally found the money (which was fortunately intact) and some of his brother's letters, help started to come. He and Regulus were placed in a refugee camp where they received food and water. Aiolia quickly stole some food, water, medicines, milk for Regulus, and other necessities before leaving the other day, heading for the Sanctuary, where his brother, Aiolos was.

* * *

_Sanctuary, a week later._

"Look, Regulus! It's the Sanctuary!" Aiolia exclaims, before clamping his mouth shut, afraid of waking the surrounding neighborhood. It was very early in the morning, anyway.

Seeing the Sanctuary looming in the distance, Aiolia felt so relieved. After the long and exhausting journey, he finally found the place of his older brother. He didn't know what to do if he didn't find it, since his money has run out and he hadn't eaten proper meal for two days, for the sake of buying milk for Regulus. He was lucky that some kind people took pity of him and his brother and gave some money and food to them, but the luck has run out two days ago. Hell, the lady of luck was probably focusing in their safety now, judging how increasingly dangerous their surroundings. It was a miracle that they haven't encountered bad guys already. With Aiolia's age, cherubic face, small stature, and not to mention Regulus, they were as vulnerable as a baby Buffalo surrounded by hungry lions. Aiolia was aware of this and this was the cause of his lack of proper sleep.

But now that he found it, all in his mind was to meet Aiolos, tell him that he and Regulus were his little brothers, and sleep in his arms, knowing both of them were safe. Even if he never saw Aiolos before, he was sure he'd recognize his brother since mother and father keep talking how similar the three brothers were.

Aiolia stared at the giggling Regulus as he smiled and said, "Okay, little prince. It's time to meet our big bro!"

Adjusting his cape and hood, he quickly walked to the Sanctuary, accompanied with Regulus' happy giggles, unaware that at the same time, a baby girl's life was going to be taken by an evil hand.

When they arrived near the Sanctuary, they saw that the Sanctuary was in an uproar. Aiolia didn't know what's going on, but judging by the shouts, he assumed that they were chasing a traitor. Worried with his brother's condition, he decided to ask the nearest soldier.

"Umm... Excuse me."

The soldier turned. "What?" When he saw Aiolia and Regulus, he snapped. "What are you doing here? It's not a place for children! Go home!"

"But I-" Aiolia was going to say about Aiolos but he was chased out before he could say another word. Aiolia had no choice but to loiter around the surrounding area with Regulus.

Aiolia sighed. "I guess we had to wait, huh?" he said to Regulus. Regulus, as if understood what he said, began to frown. Knowing that this was the first phase of Regulus' cry, Aiolia quickly adds, "Don't worry! We'll meet him soon after this!"

Just as he said that, his sharp ears picked the sounds of footsteps. He turned to the source and saw a teenager walking towards them in the far distance. He appeared to be carrying a large box on his back and a bundle of white in his arm. Aiolia assumed that the large box must be the cloth box that Aiolos mentioned so that meant...

"A person from the Sanctuary!" Aiolia exclaims happily. "He must knows of big bro!"

Aiolia quickly ran to the teenager. But just as he was going to call for him, the teenager was immediately surrounded by soldiers that came out of nowhere. Aiolia immediately thought the teen was the said traitor. But how could a teen like him be a traitor?

Aiolia watched as the teen easily defeated the soldiers with one strike. But another one came, this time a warrior with golden armor. Aiolia quickly assumed that the warrior was a Gold Saint. The teen must be very strong that a Gold Saint was sent to capture him.

But then he heard it, Aiolos' name, as the two conversed. Aiolia couldn't believe it, but as he gets closer, he noticed that the Gold Saint was addressing the teen as Aiolos! Then that meant his brother was a traitor! Aiolia couldn't believe it, but the more he saw the teen, the more he was sure that this was Aiolos, his older brother. Sure, he was older, but he could see the uncanny resemblance between him and this teen.

And when the teen donned his cloth, Aiolia couldn't deny that he didn't know that his brother wore the only winged gold cloth from Sagittarius constellation.

Aiolia stood there, frozen as he watched the battle unfold. He could see both of the Gold Saint were reluctant to fight with each other, but inside he was worrying about Aiolos' fate, and him and Regulus' fate as his little brothers. The only person they could rely on was obviously too busy to stay alive and it was obvious that the Sanctuary wouldn't receive them. Not that he wanted to go to the Sanctuary (because he feared for Regulus, like his parents feared for him) but he didn't know where else to turn to.

Aiolia snapped out of his reverie when he saw the other Gold Saint raised his hand to give the deathblow to Aiolos, while the said brother looked like he didn't plan to dodge the move at all.

"**STOP IT!"** Aiolia screamed without thinking.

* * *

Shura didn't stop when a scream tore the air, but the scream made him missed Aiolos, only grazing the boy's arm (a fact that he'd be thankful for later).

Both him and Aiolos turn to the source of the scream, forgetting the current situation for the moment.

There, stood the miniature of Aiolos, complete with a baby to match the infant Athena. The green eyed boy looked determined but wanted to cry at the same time.

There was no doubt that both of him and Aiolos were wearing identical shocked expression now.

"Run!" the boy screamed again with all his might.

Shura recovered from his shock, but Aiolos was faster. He ran very far already when Shura looked. Shura was going to give a chase, if only the seven years old boy didn't latch to his foot and shouted, "Don't chase _nii-chan_!"

All the thought of chasing Aiolos flew out of his head when he heard 'nii-chan'. He was too shocked to think that he actually could pry the child's arms easily and chase Aiolos.

At the very far distance, Aiolos was beginning to regret prioritizing Athena, leaving the two children in Shura's hands. He didn't know why, but he knew the two children were very special to him, even though he knew he didn't have any siblings.

Or did he?

But he couldn't take back what has been done. He could only run while the safety of the two children plagued his mind. He believed Shura wouldn't harm them, but there's no telling what the fake Pope could do to them. He might be forced to trade Athena with the two little children. And that were the options he didn't want to choose.

He hoped that Shura knew that the fate of those two were in his hands. He surely hoped that his friend was smart enough to know that those two wouldn't survive as the brothers of the traitor in Sanctuary and kind enough to care for them.

FIN

* * *

**Forgive me for grammar mistakes or other mistakes about the characters and situation. I didn't watch Saint Seiya. I only read Lost Canvas and Episode-G (hence why I become Leo & Sagittarius fan). And I'm not sure where exactly Aiolos and Athena were in the original story (still inside or outside Sanctuary border?) so I decided to make it outside, for the sake of convenience. I also don't know the situation surrounding the Sanctuary. Reviews, critiques, and especially corrections are welcome.**


End file.
